


Crumbs

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, little bit of smut at the end but who cares really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Justin and Z watch a movie together





	Crumbs

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, with the sun dipping down below the horizon, creating a haze of gentle purples and oranges out of the window. Z and Justin were laying on the bed together, curled up with each other, watching a movie. It was an animated movie, so there were no scary parts or gory parts for either of them to freak out at.

Justin had a packet of cookies that he was currently ramming into his mouth, one after another. Z had a packet of popcorn that she was also eating, but at a much slower rate than her boyfriend.

‘Hey, you’re getting crumbs on my bed!’ she giggled, swatting at Justin’s arm playfully.

‘You’re getting crumbs on your own bed,’ Justin replied, with his mouth full, spraying yet more crumbs on his girlfriend’s bed.

'Oh my god, you big idiot,’ Z said, slumping back against the pillows.

The man laughed and tried to wipe away the crumbs on the mattress aimlessly. Z groaned with jest. 'Ugh, those crumbs are gonna get in some very uncomfortable places tonight.’

Justin hummed. 'Maybe the crumbs won’t be the only things to get into those places tonight,’ he chuckled, leaning over his girlfriend and kissing her neck.

Z laughed. 'I can’t take you seriously when you have chocolate smeared across your cheeks,’ she giggled.

He blushed and wiped at his face, coming away from his girlfriend and pulling a pillow to rest on his lap.

'Wow, that didn’t take long, huh?’

Justin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I guess it’s one of those days…’ he mumbled.

Z crawled up and draped herself over her boyfriend’s shoulder and kissed underneath his ear. 'I’m not in the mood, sorry man,’ she murmured.

Justin sighed and got up to go into the bathroom. 'I’ll… ugh… take care of it,’ he said, 'you gotta stop giving me blue balls, Z, geez.’ He laughed as he shut the door behind him.

Z laughed and flopped back on the bed to go back to watching the film and stealing some of Justin’s cookies.


End file.
